1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foldable portable electric devices, and more particularly, to the prevention of scraping damage to upper and lower units of the foldable portable electric devices which may occur when these upper and lower units fold upon one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional foldable portable electric device is described in the Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-Open Kokai No. H11-275191. A perspective view of this conventional foldable portable electric device is shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the foldable portable electric device 101 comprises the main body 102, a flip portion 103, damage prevention cushions 104, keys 105 and hinge 106.
The flip portion 103 is connected to the main body 102 through hinge 106. The damage prevention cushions 104, made of an elastic material, are mounted on the main body 102 and protrude from the front surface of the main body 102 in the vicinity of the keys 105.
Referring to FIG. 1, the flip portion 103 turns on a curved hinge 106 to open or close so as to expose or cover the keys 105. When the flip portion 103 is closed, it comes in contact with the damage prevention cushions 104 mounted on the surface of the main body 102 preventing scraping damage to the surfaces of the flip portion 103 and the portions of the main body 102 covered by the flip portion.